


Meteor's Fluff

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: A little metor is send to do a job, but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Little Fluffy Meteor & Human Guy
Kudos: 2





	Meteor's Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: suicide mention
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189774349219/meteors-fluff

There was this little meteor floating in space, with all the others big and small meteors. One day, this little meteor was sent to Earth. They told the little meteor to land only on this person, because this person had wished to die upon looking at the sky.  
This little meteor was landing on the guy's house, but hit something while crashing, and fell to the ground, where no one was around.  
The little meteor was then alone in an unknown place. After walking for some time, it found the guy's house.  
It knocked at the door -it looked like a puppy trying to-, and the owner of the house opened it.

Months passed.  
The little meteor never completed it's mission, because it fell in love -in a platonic pet/human love way- with its human. Somehow, it staying there had made fluffy hair appear on it.

It had failed its mission, but now they were both happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189774349219/meteors-fluff


End file.
